


Anniversary

by Akaiii



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiii/pseuds/Akaiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not sure if Spock will appreciate his anniversary card...</p><p>I wrote this based on art I'm doing for <a href="ksvalentine.livejournal.com">KSValentine</a>. Had a bit of inspiration strike :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> This is literally the first thing I post. Ever... I'm not really much of a writer. Also English is not my first language. Not beta'd.
> 
> I TRIED. 
> 
> also. big thanks to [plaidshirtjimkirk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk) for always saying that if i ever write something i should upload it and being encouraging in general.  
> I would like to dedicate this to you <3

Jim wasn't sure this was a good idea.

First of all, he didn't even know if Spock remembered or actually cared about this particular day. After all Vulcans aren't known for caring about such silly things as birthdays or other anniversaries.

Typical Vulcans atleast, because his Vulcan was different. Jim smiled at that thought.

He still wasn't certain whether Spock would appreciate the reminder or if he would just greet it with stoicism and consider it unimportant. Even after 40 years of being bonded to each other, Jim sometimes had hard time discerning what his husband thought about some things.

Silly, that's what the whole thing was about. Their bonding anniversary.

Jim sighed and continued thumbing through the anniversary card selection in the shop. That was it. He was going to stop this indecisiveness right this moment. He chose the first card that didn't have pink hearts and chubby floating children and proceeded to checkout.

He must have imagined the automated cashier's raised eyebrow. Right?

***

Back in their condo, he actually decided to take a look at his purchase. Funny how things work out. On the outside it looked just what one would expect from any plain card... but on the inside. The thing was monstrosity. Cherubs floating on fluffy clouds, pink and red hearts, glitter. Spock would hate it.

...Not that he would ever admit to any sort of thing like that, but Jim knew it. He got shudders looking at it himself.

Well that certainly sorted things out for him.

Starship captains have to be inventive and crafty. Without that they wouldn't be good leaders on any mission. Jim has proved himself to be both and even though he wasn't captaining a starship anymore, he was still the same person. And truth be told, teaching cadets demanded the same amount of inventiveness if not more...

Jim as a respectable member of Starfleet and not to mention a huge nerd, kept quite big amounts of paper in his apartment. It was a partially obsolete medium and he didn't use it too often, since it was a bit of precious commodity, but he was willing to do anything for his husband and this was a small price to pay. Grabbing few sheets of paper he decided to start,afraid that Spock might come back after his lessons and discover his activities. So he started cutting, gluing and writing his perfect card.

***

An hour later, Jim was finally done. He surveyed his work and deemed it acceptable. He cleaned the table, swept the stray scraps of paper and went to boil the water.

_According to Spock's schedule, he should be arriving any minute now,_ he pondered to himself. 

Right on time, the doors to the condo swished and Spock entered. Jim could hear him putting his coat on the rack, while he was pouring the water into the tea filled mug.

He walked to the hallway and handed Spock the mug with the smile, while offering him a Vulcan kiss with the other hand. Spock gracefully accepted both and followed Jim to their living room. There Jim stopped in the middle of the room and grabbed the card from the nearby shelf.

With a shy smile he handed it to Spock. All those years together and he still had a penchant for blushing on occasions like this...

If Spock was surprised, his face didn't show it at all. The bond was silent as well, which meant that Jim had no way of discerning Spock's emotions. He watched his husband open the card and read intently. Jim was a bit nervous at this point, his earlier thoughts from the shop now amplified. What if Spock thought that celebrating their anniversary was illogical?

At this point Spock finished reading and put both the card and the mug down on the table. He took one step closer to Jim and settled his hand on his neck and kissed him softly.

"Happy anniversary, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> [link to the picture that i was drawing when i had a sudden flash of inspiration ](http://spockshair.tumblr.com/post/139230549907/artsy-spockyyy-so-this-is-my-piece-for-this)


End file.
